


The Robin Hood Party

by Maddies Manuscripts (HeadCantEven)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Funny, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Robin Hood References, it can be set in canon, magnus bane is robin hood, magnus bane throws the best parties, not really canon divergent, shadowhunters are always the party crashers, tomfoolery with magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadCantEven/pseuds/Maddies%20Manuscripts
Summary: Magnus Bane is Robin Hood. He has been Robin Hood since the legend began. Sometimes it’s fun to get back in the saddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts).



> A/N: This is my first fic on AO3! The story was based off of this [Robin Hood Legend](http://headcanteven.tumblr.com/post/157687983673/a-robin-hood-legend). This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Please enjoy! :) ~~I can't figure out how to make an indent on this site so I'm sorry about that!~~  
>  Thanks to [@lecrit](http://lecrit.tumblr.com) for the prompt! Thanks ~~again~~ to [@lecrit](http://lecrit.tumblr.com/) and [@sweetillusionketz](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to use them as basis for characters [Character Lu is based on lecrit and Lu’s wife is based on Ketz] Thanks to [@jezthemadficster](http://jezthemadficster.tumblr.com/) for helping me get out of my writers block and [@notbeingcryptic](https://notbeingcryptic.tumblr.com/) for the art inspiration.  

It had been centuries since the name “Robin Hood” had been coined for Magnus Bane. He was wearing a robin’s egg blue hood on that fateful day from which the name originated. It saddened him that he could no longer wear that hood for about a hundred years since it gave him away as the “Robin Hood”. It was how Magnus learned that appearances were highly important.

In the olden days, when there was barely a middle class, it was needed for him to steal from the rich to give to the poor just so they could survive. After doing this for a while though, it got boring. When he left the business others took up the mantle in different ways. For example, homeless shelters, churches, and other foundations that helped the poor.

In the present, Magnus was bored. Since Valentine had been defeated there were less demands on the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He had even gotten ahead on his mundane clients because he was so bored. As he was scouring the internet, he had seen that there was a disaster in a third world country. When he clicked to enlarge the article he read that they weren’t getting the resources they needed. This sounded like a job for Robin Hood! This would be something to do and it was for the greater good.

With his plans decided Magnus got off the couch and started to get ready. He put on his snakeskin pants, with a black belt, a blood red silk shirt, and a full sleeved designer jacket to complete his outfit. That didn’t complete his look though. Magnus chose four necklaces. Each one held some magic that would be useful for the day, but more importantly matched his look. The same thing with his rings that he placed carefully on each hand. Four on his right and three on his left. He used his hair gel to make his hair stand up and trimmed his facial hair into a handsome goatee. Then to finish his look he magic’d his nails black and gave himself red tips. For shoes he chose a pair of black converse he had with no laces.

Magnus gave himself a once over in the mirror and he knew that he had perfected the “punk Robin Hood” look he was going for. He waved his hand to feed Chairman Meow automatically while he was gone. Having a “Robin Hood Party” could take days so he didn’t want his feline friend to become hungry. He did the same spell for the strays on the roof. 

Magnus kept the “Robin Hood” house in a time slip in Argentina. It was above and about 500 feet to the left of the highest point of the complex stratovolcano Socompa. The time slip had some of his best wards around it making sure that only he had the capability to do anything conceivable to it. So if by chance a downworlder happened upon it, they wouldn’t be able to even sense its presence and if something like a natural disaster occurred the place didn’t technically exist in this realm, so it wouldn’t damage anything inside. 

It had been about a century since the house was used so it wasn’t in the best condition when Magnus walked in. It only took a few swishes of his wrist before it was back in working order. He sat down on the couch and started to send out invitations to his friends for this party.

One thing that helped keep the outlaw “Robin Hood” from being caught was the fact that the house moves from place to place, once the proper spell was turned on. It also helped more mundanes that way since the rich abusing their power didn’t just happen in one place. It also had the advantage that the “Robin Hood Party” could continue going while they were fleeing.

Magnus moved the house to the designated meet up spot. It was in the middle of a desert so he didn’t have to worry about someone coming across it just yet. If they did they would probably assume that it was a figment of their imagination brought on by heat stroke.

Since it was now the 21st century he would have to update the glamor programing around the house. If you wanted to keep a low profile, you couldn’t have a building looking like it was built in the 1890s randomly spring up one day. But first Magnus had sent out invitations to all his friends (fire notes, phone calls, text messages…) He used Google Maps to look at places around the world. From his memory and the Google Map images, he created a few different store fronts. There was a computer shop, a ramen shop, a party store, and more.

By the time he had acquired all of his needed party gear some of his friends had started to arrive. Out of the half dozen or so people that arrived, the two that Magnus were the happiest to see were Raphael and Ragnor. They came in together and Magnus led them towards the sofa so they could catch up.

After speaking to them for about a half an hour, and another half dozen party guests trickle in, Magnus decided that it was time to get the real party started. He snapped his fingers and the house started to move. Most of the people who were invited had been to one of his “Robin Hood” parties before, but the few who hadn’t looked shocked. Magnus didn’t have to explain though as one of the gossiping vampires filled them in on what was going on.

When the house landed it would glamour the inside and the outside to be one of the fronts first. Then inside, the guests would be glamored to look more human and to fit in the setting as well. This process was all randomized and automatic. Ragnor made sure of it after the first time he came and he was the “hostess” three times in a row.

When they landed most of the party guests attire didn’t change. The inside however looked like a high end Italian restaurant. Since most were dressed in finery, the shop decided to let them stay that way. Unluckily, for Raphael, he was given the duty of server. Ragnor got tasked with the position of a “chef”. What that really meant was he was to stay in the kitchen with whoever else got tasked with it. Ragnor liked it since that meant he didn’t have to play a part, but when Magnus got it he hated it. Magnus got the role of “Guest #3” The information was given to all the guests on a piece of paper the size of a notecard that popped into their hands. On the top it stated his name, underneath his role. Then below that there was other pertinent information. For example, under his role there was information that he was coupled with Guest #4 at table #2”.

Each of the tables had a number floating above it in blue so no one would get confused. The party goers, including Magnus, all got up and went to their positions in what looked like a rehearsed movement to the human eye. They were all downworlders so they moved very quickly naturally and it wasn’t like this was the first time most of them had done this. The restaurant had 10 tables and by those playing customers only four of them were filled.

Magnus was seated at a two chaired table with a lovely Seelie across from him who went by Lu. Magnus had invited her and her wife to this party, besides the fact he had Alexander, so this date would be just an act. Pretending to put yourself in someone else’s shoes was part of the party game. Magnus thought it made it even more fun. The scene set itself with them having two wine glasses full of Cabernet Sauvignon. In front of them one big plate of spaghetti appeared with fresh garlic bread on the right side. On the left side of the table a candle was appeared lit making the scene look even more romantic. 

After everyone had gotten settled the impromptu scene, the doors opened. A couple came in dressed to the nines. The woman was in a sharp light blue work suit. She had her brunette hair plaited on her head. On top of that she had a blue cocktail hat with a small veil that matched her dress. The small hat sat diagonally on the left side of her head. Her husband wore black business pants, a white button up shirt, vest, and tie. His tie matched her light blue outfit. He wore a bowler hat, which he removed upon entering the building. You could see his dark brown hairline was receding.

By what they wore and the way they held their chins up so they could look down on Raphael, Magnus knew why they were attracted to the establishment. You could tell they didn’t need money, so this would probably be one that they stole from. A Cheshire grin rolled upon Magnus’ face. As he was making his deductions he took a sip of wine. He turned back to the table and started to eat.

Lu stated, “No trouble guessing what their fate will be, si?” She also took a sip from her wine glass. She was acting like the perfect lady, which was what was expected in this establishment. Magnus had to say she was playing her part well.

Magnus’ smile became a smirk. “Most likely, but you never know anything could happen.” They both laughed, acting rather posh. After being alive for a few hundred years’ things could become routine. Magnus could bet his penthouse in London that they wouldn’t pass the test, but that slight chance that he was wrong still gave him excitement.

Raphael seated the snobby looking couple next to Magnus and Lu. If he was correct on his assumptions of them, he didn’t want to be anywhere near this couple. Of course, Raphael knew this which is why he seated them right next to him. The smirk he sent Magnus when the couple wasn’t looking was what confirmed it. Magnus rolled his eyes back at the little stinker.

Raphael put back on his mask of professionalism. He set down the menus and asked for their drinks.

“Do you have the sparkling water that is harvested from the tops of glaciers?” The wife asked. “We’re on a diet so we’re trying to allow only the best food possible into our bodies.” Raphael nodded demurely and went back to kitchen to wait for the water to magically appear. Since Ragnor was assigned to the kitchen, they would probably chit-chat while waiting for the order. Magnus thought, one day, he would make everyone assigned to the kitchen do the cooking. The down side to that was that placement was randomized, so if he got assigned to the kitchen he would have to do cooking as well. He didn’t feel like that today.

The scene continued perfectly. Raphael brought out the waters and their vegan pasta. The couple was making small talk about business and life. They ignored all the other people in the restaurant. Lu and Magnus were having a polite conversation while eating their meal when the couple next to them started whispering.

“Donald! Do you see who’s next to us? Look at their skin color! I can’t imagine why they would allow people like that into their establishment. It’s probably why they only gave them one plate.” She ended the sentence with a high pitched huff and took a sip of her sparkling water. 

Donald made an agreeable noise to his wife. “I’m sorry Priscilla. If I would have known, I wouldn’t have made reservations for this place. They were supposed to be a high class establishment.”

Lu and Magnus were both so attuned to the conversation that they didn’t realize that they had both started to eat the same string of pasta. It was very Lady and the Tramp like. When they looked back at each other, seeing the piece of pasta between them, they burst out laughing.

The others in the restaurant, besides the snobby couple, also burst out into laughter seeing the comedic scene. Lu’s wife was laughing so hard; tears were falling down her eyes. She remembered when they first watched the movie and Lu had stated, “That’s unrealistic. How would you not realize you were eating the same strand of spaghetti?! That would only happen in movies.”

Lu looked at her wife. It caused a blush of embarrassment to spread down her cheeks, which made her wife laugh even harder. Magnus saw that Ragnor had used his magic to create a window to look through to see what was going on. He had a small smile on his face while shaking his head.

Priscilla and Donald looked angry at the turn of events. The husband quickly flagged down Raphael.

“How do you allow this kind of behavior here?! I want to have this food on the house. We were expecting a higher class atmosphere than this!” The man’s face was turning red with anger.

Raphael stated, “Sir, everyone must pay for their meals. I’m sorry for the disturbance-.”

Donald cut Raphael off. “I would like to speak to your manager!” Raphael looked at the table over to Magnus.

Magnus wiped his face with a napkin and stood up. “That would be me. I am the owner of this fine establishment.”

They both looked at him with faces of shock. “Of course you would be the owner of this establishment! This establishment and you are uncouth!” The wife sat quietly nodding her head in agreement. “We demand to have our meals given to us free of charge!”

A mean smirk graced Magnus’ lips. “No. Instead how about your meal today costs you all of the money you have on your person.” The couple looked at him in shock. Magnus took that as agreement. He snapped his fingers so that everything valuable on their persons would be placed in the register. With another wave of his hand their memories of the scene were altered.

They would remember having an outstanding lunch and paying the correct price for it. When asked questions about the place they went to, they wouldn’t be able to remember it clearly. It was just on the tip of their tongue, but it would never come to them. They would also remember that they got robbed on the way home. Before Magnus could magic them goodbye, three human shaped blurs busted into the restaurant.

“Magnus?” the tall male with dark hair and blue eyes stated from the left as he lowered his bow.

“Alexander, darling. How nice to see you! You did get an invitation, my dear. You didn’t have to come barging in with Isabelle and Jack.” Magnus stated with a flourish. Ragnor appeared from the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Magnus’ awful flirting, to secure the memory wipe and send away the mundanes.

While Alec was too busy admiring Magnus’s spiked red hair, flawless makeup, and his punk rock outfit. Jace took over the conversation.

“We got a tip stating there was a breach of the Accords.” Jace looked over the place with suspicion. “So what’s going on here?” Jace crossed his arms over his chest while cocking one eyebrow. Izzy, on the other hand, had a warm smile on her face looking between her brother and his boyfriend.

Magnus rolled his eyes and murmured, “Someone was upset to be left off the guest list.” He stood up taller and stated clearly to the Shadowhunters, “There is no breach of the Accords. It states that you can’t hurt mundanes, which we’re not. Also the Accords has the clause that allows vampires to keep subjugates that they’ve created before the signing of the Accords. This would also fit under this clause. Since the Robin Hood legend was created before the Accords, it cannot be changed. Besides no money is being taken from mundanes and given to downworlders. The money is just being reallocated between mundanes. From the ones who waste it to the ones who need it.”

Izzy asked with wide glittering eyes, “You’re Robin Hood?” Magnus smiled and nodded. Alec felt himself fall a little more in love with the warlock.

Magnus stated, “We are on a schedule here though, so would you like to stay?” As he stated this he waved his hand in a half circle motion, welcoming them into the room.

Alec stated, “We’re on the clock we can’t-.”

Isabelle cut him off. “Brother! I know you trust your boyfriend, but don’t we have to do a thorough investigation?! How are we supposed to be one hundred percent sure that no mundanes are getting harmed in the process of this scheme? I say we stay so that we can write a detailed report.” Izzy walked over to one of the tables as she and sat down.

Jace chimed in, “I agree with her, brother. I mean this does look kind of shady.” Jace walked over and sat across from his sister.

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Thanks James for the vote of confidence.” They all looked back to Alec. “So what do you say?”

Alec could feel his lip curling up on one side as he walked over to stand by Magnus, “Just long enough to do a thorough investigation.” Isabelle jumped up and hugged her brother while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jace asked, “So how does this Robin Hood thing work?”

Magnus replied, “For the next round how about you and Isabelle watch and learn.” He shooed them off to the kitchen as the place started to move. The only reason you could tell was that the inside was now soundproofed and if you looked out the windows you could see the outside world flying by.

Alec automatically started to follow his brother and sister, but Magnus grabbed his hand. Alec turned around but before he could ask Magnus stated, “I was hoping you would want a more hands on learning experience.” Magnus pulled the young Shadowhunter closer to him with a flirty look on his face.

Alec blushed while nodding, not meeting Magnus’ eyes. As Magnus waited for the restaurant to land, and to be given his position, he wondered if he could magic the place again to be an Italian restaurant. He wanted to see if him and Alec could recreate the Lady and the Tramp pasta scene, except this time it would end with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You're always welcome to say hi to me on [Tumblr](headcanteven.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Works Cited** (kinda I guess?)  
>  Robin Hood!AU prompt [@lecrit](https://tmblr.co/muhe1JlZlbgAaV8xCkOQd8Q) ([x](http://lecrit.tumblr.com/post/157565762405/malec-fics-ill-probably-never-write-but-someone))  
> Helping me get unstuck [@jezthemadficster](https://tmblr.co/mxgKPFWrXD_N1QBJ1p6VIqQ) ([x](http://jezthemadficster.tumblr.com/post/157680202035/abloodneed-jez-this-is-beautiful-im-so-glad-you)) ([x](http://jezthemadficster.tumblr.com/post/157680651365/when-you-said-red-was-good-my-first-thought-was#notes)) ([x](http://jezthemadficster.tumblr.com/post/157681019175/magnus-wearing-red-drinking-cabernet-sauvignon))  
> Art Inspiration [@notbeingcryptic](https://tmblr.co/muAWBNoNDe7d87-__3Aj8Ag) ([x](https://notbeingcryptic.tumblr.com/post/156761953996/are-you-really-going-to-risk-your-life-for-a)) (This is what Magnus is wearing the whole time.)  
> Robin Hood Information ([x](http://www.boldoutlaw.com/robbeg/robbeg1.html))  
> Priscilla’s outfit ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/98/b8/d1/98b8d162125fdd0293dcfcf5c25c9cf6.jpg))  
> Donald’s outfit ([x](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ej1zOXXXXXXvaFXXq6xXFXXXT/2016-Fashion-font-b-Men-s-b-font-Waistcoat-Formal-font-b-Suit-b-font-font.jpg)) (his tie matches Priscilla’s outfit. She picked out his outfit that morning of course)


End file.
